


Sexting

by castielpottergirl



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Could apply to any f/m pairing, F/M, I can make it m/m if you want, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Rough Sex, SMUT!!!!!, Sex, hence why I tagged multiple fandoms, hope you enjoy?, let me know, not sure what else to tag, really just want to see peoples reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielpottergirl/pseuds/castielpottergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the other night my husband texted me from the kitchen and said "talk dirty to me"... This is what I came up with. I was so pleased with how it turned out (as was my husband [his text in response was "damn that was hot"]), that I decided it would make a really good smutty read. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

You come in here. Push me roughly on my back. Pull my top apart, the buttons threatening to pop off their thread from the force. As you climb onto the bed, you slow down. Your fingers lightly rub up my sides, teasingly, while your mouth leaves soft kisses on my body. My stomach, breasts, across my ribs. Feather light kisses against my skin. Hot breath escapes your nose as soft exhales, warming my skin. The warmth spreads, sending tingles through my body. My head gets fuzzy with each exhale. Your warm breath, warming me from the inside, distracts. Your mouth continues kissing me, feather light touches all across my body. I close my eyes. One hand rubs along your back and shoulders. The other rubs your head. Soft fuzz tickles my fingers, adding to the increasing amount of nerves coming alive,caught afire by soft kisses and light fingers. My eyes pop open, hand squeezes your back, as a finger inserts my wet, warm pussy. Juices run down your hand. My hips buck up, seeking my pressure. You add another, twisting and scissoring. Your mouth move up, adding pressure to my neck. Teeth nipping my skin, below my ear, my jaw. Rough stubble rubs against my skin, causing a slight burn as your lips finally meet mine. Your free hand cups the back of my head, pulling me forward into the kiss, as a third finger gets added. The hand holding my head moves, sliding down my neck. Over my boobs. Across my side. Warm fingers travel up my back. Two fingers pump in and out, soaking my underwear, The third slips out and slides against my clit. My back arches at the new sensations. A moan rips from my chest. A click sounds through the room. My bra loosens. Your dick pokes my thigh, rubbing. The heaviness and warmth of your length. Your fingers slip at a new burst of juice mixing into the mess already covering your hand. All of a sudden, I'm empty. You pull my pants and underwear off, throwing them across the room. A hand at my neck pulls me up. My top roughly flies off. Then my bra. An arm hooks under my leg, yanking it up until it's over your shoulder. Your mouth nips at my neck, chest. Tongue teasing one nipple, then the other. My nerves on fire. My muscles tense. Your fingers are back at my entrance. My clit slides in between two fingers. You rub them, my oversensitive nub caught between them. Rough fingers slip easily. My body shakes. Warmth pools in my stomach. My legs twitch. Eyes pop open as a gasp rips from my throat. Your fingers keep moving, my body twitching beneath you, riding out my release. You slow your fingers down until it's nothing more than light rubbing. As you push away from me, my body relaxes. Eyes closed, the faint sound of clothes moving meets my ears. Fingers come in contact with my pussy again. I twitch, still coming down from my release. One knees hooks over your shoulder again. The top of your velvety cock pushes against my entrance. Rubs at my clit. My vagina clenches at the sensation. The head of your dick breaches my pussy. Still tight from my climax, you push through. Gasping and hips stuttering, you fill me up. My warmth encases you, clenching tightly. Pussy juices making your velvet skin slide easily. You pull back then push in. Slow at first. As my juices coat your balls, you pick up speed. Bending my back to get deeper. Your hand slides down my thigh, fingers leaving a trail of sensitive nerves in their wake. Your thumb rubs against my clit. You lean over me. My knee next to my head as my other leg wraps around your waist. One arm keeps you propped up. Your head surges forward in a heated kiss. Your other hand cups my ass. Fingers rub between slicked ass cheeks. A finger collects my juice, now covering everything. Your dick, balls, even the sheets. A finger rubs my hole, applies pressure. Dick still slamming in me. The head of your cock hitting my cervix. Stars swim in my vision. Your dick starts swelling in me. The finger at my hole pushes through easily to the first knuckle. You ask me a question. I can't hear through the pounding of my heart in my ears.Your finger pushes farther. Your dick slams faster into me. A second finger meets the first. You repeat the question, but I still can't hear you. Fingers slip easily in my ass and your thrust speeds up. Your fingers push further in. Pain mixes with pleasure as the stretch of my hole around your fingers meet the tingling of your body slamming against my clit and your head pounds my walls, The swell of your cock inside me, the crook of your fingers in my ass. My body shakes as another orgasm travels down my spine. You pull out, fingers leave my ass, and kneel by my head. One hand comes down to rub furiously at my clit, body twitching, and your other hand grips my hair. You pull me forward, my lips wrap around your swollen cock, tasting myself on you. Your velvety skin sliding on my tongue. Through the haze I hear you say, "Yeah. You like how you taste on my dick? Your pussy juices all over my cock. Fuck!" Your seed spills in my mouth, runs down my throat, as you come with a grunt. You collapse next to me, exhausted. A hand runs through my hair. A soft press of lips on my forehead. Before I fall asleep, I hear a whispered, "So good for your Master."


End file.
